


Agarfiado

by lisbeth_snape



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbeth_snape/pseuds/lisbeth_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué se le puede pasar por la cabeza a un hombre que no ha sido herido en más de trescientos años, y que ahora ve que se muere sin hablar con ella, con la otra mitad de su alma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agarfiado

**Author's Note:**

> Reelaboración de la escena de "The Queen is Dead", y mezcla con otra de "The Miller's Daughter".

Me arde el pecho. ¿De verdad era esto lo que se sentía al ser herido? Hook está en el suelo, a mi derecha, inconsciente. Emma lo ha derrumbado. Y ahora me mira… Me mira y me arde el pecho, y no soy capaz de reaccionar ni de moverme. Mi garganta gime sola levemente.

—Gold, ¿estás bien?

Pero, ¿es que no me ve? ¿Es que se da cuenta de las llamas que me prenden la camisa, que me arañan, que me muerden el pecho?

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

¡Oh, es Bae! Mi Bae, mi Baelfire… Me cuesta respirar y mantener los ojos abiertos, pero todavía puedo aguantar un poco más, puedo aguantar para ver cómo mi hijo se arrodilla a mi lado y me tapa la herida con sus dedos. Al levantar la mano, veo mi propia sangre tiñendo su piel, esos dedos que, minúsculos, se aferraron a mi nariz la primera vez que lo tuve en mis brazos.

—Hook —le oigo susurrar, mirando más allá, separando sus ojos de mí por un momento.

—¿Lo conoces? —pregunta Emma, sorprendida, haciéndose eco de una voz que a mí ya no me sale.

¿Mi hijo conoce a uno de mis mayores enemigos, al hombre que raptó a su madre? Pero no… Él era demasiado pequeño para acordarse. Tiene que haber otra explicación, pero el dolor de la herida me impide concentrarme. ¡Ese animal me ha incrustado su garfio en el pecho! De haberle cortado la mano derecha, ahora tendría un agujero más, uno mortal, en el corazón. Bae me está mirando con gesto angustiado.

—Papá…

Lo miro con toda la incredulidad que mi debilidad creciente me permite. ¿ _Papá_ , ha dicho?

—Bae… —consigo pronunciar en un susurro rasgado, aferrándome a su mano.

—Estoy aquí, papá —contesta, presionando suavemente la mía—. Tenemos que hacer algo. Debe de haber un lugar al que podamos llevarlo —añade, elevando el tono y mirando a Emma.

—Vale, tranquilo, hmm… —responde Emma a la par que se levanta—. Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia y… —al ver el gesto angustiado de Nea- Baelfire, termina—. Ya me ocupo yo.

—¿Crees que deberíamos subirlo a mi apartamento?

—No, lo mejor es no moverlo —dice Emma con el teléfono ya en la oreja—. ¿Hola? Por favor, me llamo Emma Swan, y necesito que envíen una ambulancia a…

Bae se gira hacia mí de nuevo, aumentando la presión de sus manos sobre mi herida.

—Todo va a estar bien, papá. Los médicos no tardarán en llegar. Todo va a estar bien.

Pero el miedo que palpita en sus ojos le quita fuerza a sus afirmaciones. Yo mismo empiezo a sentirlo, el miedo, el pavor… Estoy aterrado. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie podía herirme… No sé cómo me ha encontrado Hook, pero ahora no puedo pensar en nada que no sean estas espantosas ganas de vomitar que me produce mi cabeza dando vueltas cada vez más deprisa. El fuego del pecho es cada vez más insoportable, y sólo el pensar que Bae está manchando sus dedos con mi sangre —porque le importo, porque todavía me quiere— evita que me ponga a gritar. Pronto no podré mantener abiertos los ojos. La sangre se escapa por el orificio como un fluir continuo de cascada, y mis miembros son cada vez menos míos. Una pregunta mordisquea con saña la parte de mi conciencia situada alrededor de mi oreja izquierda. « _¿Voy a morir?_ ». Y es tan angustioso el solo pensamiento que los escalofríos se creen con derecho de pasearse indemnemente por mi cuerpo cada vez más flojo, risueños y sardónicos. ¿Voy a morir aquí, en esta ciudad monstruosa, solo, lejos de mi casa?

—Hey, Neal, ¿por qué no…? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los pasos en la escalera ya habían adelantado la entrada del _Principito_ , que ahora está también a mi lado y me mira con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Mamá? —pregunta, girándose para encontrarse con la mandíbula tensa de Emma, que acaba de colgar el teléfono.

—Ya están de camino —informa mientras se arrodilla junto a Hery y le acaricia la cabeza—. Aguanta, Gold.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? —insiste Henry, mirándonos a todos, hasta que por fin sus ojos distinguen a Hook—. ¡Ha sido él, Hook! Pero, ¿cómo nos ha encontrado?

—No lo sé, chico —contesta Emma, francamente angustiada, sin dejar de acariciar al niño.

Henry se vuelve hacia mí y se inclina para mirar la herida, que sigue cubierta por las manos de Bae.

—Señor Gold… Abuelo… —dice con voz llorosa—. No puedes morirte.

¿Abuelo? Sí, yo mismo le he dado la posibilidad de llamarme así hace un rato… un rato que…

—Henry —oigo que lo llama Emma con tono de advertencia.

—¿Y qué pasa con ella? —continúa el chico—. Si te mueres ahora, no volverás a verla. Nunca podrá recordar. La condenarás al olvido. ¡Eres su Amor Verdadero! ¡Sólo tú puedes salvarla!

Veo que Bae mira a Emma con gesto de incredulidad, a la vez que Emma mira hacia otro lado. Claro, mi hijo no sabe nada de esa parte de mi historia… de Bella, de mi Bella. Mi preciosa y valiente Bella. ¿Voy a morir sin despedirme de ella? Bueno, ¿y qué más da? Ella no recuerda quién soy, y quién puede dudar que es lo mejor para todos. Yo voy a morir —cada vez estoy más seguro—, y así ella no sufrirá como yo sufrí cuando la creí muerta. Todos ganamos…

...

Pero, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? Daría los minutos extra que me queden de vida por escuchar su voz una vez más, su voz diciendo mi nombre como nunca nadie lo había dicho antes que ella, ni nunca nadie lo volverá a decir.

—Bella… —susurro, esperando que Emma me entienda sin tener que añadir nada más. No consigo respirar el suficiente aire como para pronunciar más de dos palabras seguidas.

—¿Bella? ¿ _Amor Verdadero_? ¿Emma? —pregunta Baelfire, todavía sin comprender.

No lo culpo… Después de todo lo que sabe que he hecho, ¿cómo va a imaginar que alguien como yo tenga lo más preciado del mundo, la certeza de un amor verdadero?

—La verdad es que es una larga historia —contesta incómoda Emma, mirándome a los ojos, buscando mi ayuda.

Pero yo ya no puedo ayudar a nadie.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Bae con escepticismo—. Me gustan las historias.

—No sé si…

—Bella es su Amor Verdadero —se lanza a contar Henry con seguridad y grandes dotes—. En Fairy Tale Land, ellos hicieron un trato: tu padre se comprometió a proteger su ciudad y a su gente a cambio de que ella lo acompañase a su castillo.

—¡Papá! —exclama Bae, atónito.

Siento ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero no puedo ni esbozar una triste sonrisa. Me imagino que para él será todo imposible de creer.

—Y al llegar al castillo, a ella se le cayó una taza que se desportilló, y pensó que tu padre la castigaría, pero a él no le importó. Y luego ella se perdió el equilibrio intentando quitar unas cortinas y tu padre la cogió en brazos. Y luego hubo un baile*, y luego ella huyó, y la Reina Malvada le dijo a tu padre que había muerto y… —la excitación de Henry avanza pareja con el relato. Es increíble cómo el _Principito_ conoce nuestra historia, y cómo la vive mientras la cuenta.

—Creo que ya es suficiente, chico —lo calla Emma, esbozando una sonrisa de compromiso—. Lo que menos necesita el señor Gold ahora es que…

—Emma —la callo a mi vez con un hilo de voz—. Emma… Bella… Necesito…

Ya no sé cómo hacer para que me entienda.

—Ella no te recuerda, Gold —responde con dureza.

Traga saliva y deja de mirarme, claramente arrepentida de sus palabras. Yo sé que tiene razón. Lo sé, ¡maldita sea!, pero…

—Emma… _por favor_.

Tras unos segundos de dubitación, la veo sacar de nuevo su teléfono con los labios fruncidos y tendérmelo mirándome a los ojos. Yo extiendo un brazo tembloroso, y me sorprendo a mí mismo asiendo el teléfono con fuerza y acercándomelo a los ojos. Ya apenas veo. Marco a tientas el número de Bella, que en tan poco tiempo he conseguido aprenderme de memoria. Pulso el botón de llamada y me lo llevo a un lado de la cabeza. Ya han empezado a sonar los tonos. Pido al cielo que Bella escuche el teléfono antes de que salte el contestador, porque no sé si podré volver a marcar una vez más. Bella... Su imagen regresa a mí, mientras escucho la monotonía del auricular, con una intensidad que me apabulla. Puedo volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, o esa fragancia que levanta su cabello en el aire cuando gira la cabeza de repente, o el tono de su voz, como una caricia de seda, cuando pronuncia mi nombre, _Rumpel_ , con una dulzura que nadie había empleado antes conmigo, ni mi esposa, ni siquiera mi madre. Todo eso que he perdido no es ya más que un árbol caído convertido en leña, leña de mis ojos, que ahora también arden. Todo yo estoy ardiendo. Tengo la boca extremadamente seca. No sé cómo voy a poder pronunciar palabra si alguien contesta al otro lado del teléfono. Bae, Emma y Henry me miran expectantes, con ojos de abatimiento y pesadumbre. Ellos creen que no va a contestar... Lo saben. Saben que estoy perdido, que voy a morir sin escuchar por última vez la voz de la mujer a la que amo. Voy a morir...

—¿Dígame? —se escucha al otro lado del teléfono de pronto.

Mis ojos se abren desorbitadamente por la sorpresa, pero me las apaño para pronunciar:

—Bella —no es una pregunta. ¿Cómo va a ser una pregunta cuando conozco esa voz mejor que nada en el mundo? Podría reconocerla en medio de una gran multitud vociferando incoherencias.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta con suspicacia la voz.

—Bella, soy el señor Gold.

Puedo escuchar perfectamente el silencio que se hace al otro lado. Bella ha contenido la respiración. ¿Está asustada? ¿Molesta? Por un momento, tengo miedo de oír cómo cuelga sin escuchar lo que quiero decirle. Sin embargo, no tarda en reponerse, para contestar con voz temblorosa:

—Señor Gold, yo... Ya se lo dije, yo... no me acuerdo de usted.

—Lo... lo sé. Lo sé, pero... Es sólo que... —hago una pausa para coger aire—. Cariño, me estoy muriendo.

—Oh —la escucho decir, sorprendida—, lo... Lo siento mucho.

—Sé que... —trato de continuar sin que se me quiebre la voz— estás confusa acerca de tu identidad, así que voy a contarte algo.

En estos momentos también me arde la garganta. Todo mi cuerpo empeñado en que no pueda decirle a Bella algo que la ayude cuando yo no esté, algo que le dé una pista que la lleve a recordar quién es, algo que la consuele en su angustiosa confusión, por lo menos...

—Eres una heroína... que salvó a su pueblo. Eres una preciosa mujer que amó a un hombre feo —de verdad, de verdad me amaste—. Eres capaz de encontrar la bondad en los demás, y cuando no está ahí, tú misma la creas. Tú me haces querer volver... volver la mejor versión de mi ser, y eso nunca había ocurrido antes.

¡La amo tantísimo, Dios mío! Apenas puedo pensar ya en nada que no sea cerrar los ojos y dormir para siempre, pero tengo que terminar de hablar. Se lo debo, a ella, a mi Bella.

—Así que cuando te mires al espejo, y no sepas quién eres... Todo eso es lo que eres.

Escucho un sollozo al otro lado del teléfono que me rompe el corazón. Mi pequeña está llorando y yo no puedo consolarla. Tan sólo despedirme de ella.

—Gracias... Bella.

El teléfono se me escurre de la mano, la cual veo caer muy lentamente hacia el suelo, a la par que se oscurece mi visión y dejo de escuchar las voces de quienes me rodean. ¿Ha sido una sirena eso último que he oído? Ya no veo ni escucho. Ya no siento. Todo está, por fin, en silencio.

**Author's Note:**

> *Es el f*** cuento de la Bella y la Bestia, ¿vale? Y en toda buena versión de dicho cuento que se precie, hay una escena de baile. Que todavía no haya salido en la serie, es una cuestión meramente circunstancial a la que no me subordino. Mis niños han tenido baile, ¡y punto!


End file.
